This invention relates to a fastening for the loop of a safety belt in motor vehicles, comprising a bracket in one embodiment affixed to the vehicle floor and in another embodiment mounted in a console to the vehicle floor and carrying a clasp of which the bottom edge defines a slot extending lengthwise of the vehicle for the reception therein of the loop.
For holding the driver or passengers in a motor vehicle during an accident it has been found that under certain conditions it is desirable to interconnect the waist belt and the shoulder belt of a three-point safety belt by a running loop. Such belts can be conveniently fitted by using a fastening into which the loop which connects the waist belt to the shoulder belt need merely be inserted, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,048.